The tale of Scabbers the Rat in raplimerick form
by RogueCajun
Summary: From the Crazy minds that brought you the Quidditch song comes a poemesque doodad about Scabbers the rat. Even if you do not like Scabbers the Rat, you will like this poemy with random rhyming words,incoherent sentences,and Aerosmith!


Title: Scabbers the Rat.

By: RogueCajun & Bootstraps

(The Crazy minds that brought you the Quidditch song and that will bring you the tale of the Marauders and what happens when you try to get revenge on your arch nemesis, did I mention that it too has some Aerosmith in it?)

Chapter: One/One

Chapter Title: Scabbers the rat…

Genre: Humor

Summary: From the Crazy minds that brought you the Quidditch song comes a poem-esque doodad about Scabbers the rat. Even if you do not like Scabbers the Rat, you will like this poem-y thing. It comes complete with random rhyming words, incoherent sentences, and Aerosmith. What more could you ask for?

This is _not_, I repeat _not _to be taken seriously, we wrote this one day when we were bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I owned Harry Potter then Sirius would not have died and the books would be about him, not Harry. But alas, I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: Pg-13-ish.

Random Quote: "Maybourne, you are an _idiot_ every day of the week. Why couldn't you have taken at least one day off!" –Major Samantha Carter of the SGC from Stargate Sg-1.

* * *

There once was a rat named Scabbers 

Wicka wicka turntable nothing rhymes with Scabbers

The only thing close is rappers.

He was a rat

Who was very fat

And belonged to a kid named Ron

Whose favorite bands were

Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, AC/DC,

He had a brother named Percy whose favorite band was

Black Sabbath with Tony Iommi

Peski pixie pesternome

Now Scabbers the rat

Who was very fat was a rat of very old age

He had lived twelve years of life

Amid all the strife and chaos of being passed from Weasley to Weasley

Hey nani nani, hey nani nani, hey nani nani and a ho, ho, ho.

When Ron went to school

He thought it would be cool to take his pet rat with him.

Along the way that bright fall day, they met a guy

Who was very shy and seemed not to know where he was going

When Ron introduced himself and his rat to the boy

The rat's eyes lit up when he heard the boy say that his name was Harry Potter.

Doodly doodly doo, not a lot rhymes with Potter.

When they arrived at school

They had many adventures along with a girl named Hermione

Whose parent's were dentist so her teeth were always very clean and shiny.

No matter what they did or where they went

Ronald Weasley always took with him

Scabbers the rat

Yes, his precious rat

My friend Elizabeth used to date a guy named Matt.

In their third year

There was a great fear

Among the wizarding population

For a man had escaped from the most secure place in the entire nation.

A rumor spread throughout Hogwarts that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban

My grandma drives a mini-van

To kill the boy who lived.

Now Sirius was once drop dead gorgeous

And the best friend of Harry's dad

Only now that James was dead

Sirius had gone quite mad.

It was one quiet night

Beneath the moonlight with Hermione by his side

That Harry went down a tunnel to rescue Ron from a monster of a dog

Who had taken Ron and Scabbers

My great grandma was a flapper in the 20's

The giant black dog

Who had appeared in the fog

Was really Sirius Black

Who wanted revenge on Ronald's pet rat

For the murder of James and Lily.

Harry got angry and attack him

While Ron tried desperately to hold onto Scabbers

Soon Lupin the DADA teacher joined the fray

And embraced Black like a brother.

Together they told the tale of how

Lily and James' true betrayer had taken the form of a rat

One who was very fat

And had lived twelve long years with the Weasleys

And Draco Malfoy is the amazing bouncing ferret!

Pettigrew was Scabbers

And Scabbers was the rat

Who had betrayed Harry's Mum and Dad.

To make a long story short

Though I know it's too late

Remus was a werewolf and transformed as they were taking Scabbers to the dementors

And now he's back with his Lord

Voldemort.

And who knows how the story will play out

except the great J.K. herself?

We love the bouncing ferret!

And that you see

Is our poem-esque

Doodad about

Scabbers the rat

Our least favorite character

In the entire books.

We hoped you enjoyed our

Blood, sweat and tears

We hope we made you laugh with our

Bouncing ferret references, the Aerosmith, Bon Jovi and our insanity!


End file.
